Darkness Rising
by Sky14
Summary: Slightly AU.Years after Legolas had found a friendship with Aragorn things turn down for him once more when he sets out on the quest to destroy the ring. Can he survive it this time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing other then the characters you do not recognize, namely Valin and any other original character I will bring into this work.

Stories in the faded twilight series:

Wilted Leaf

Outcast

Estel

A/N: I strongly suggest reading those stories before this one. On with the story.

Two Silhouettes stood in the darkness of the night. A gentle breeze blew through the night air and one figure's hood fell back revealing long blonde hair. The green cloak hid the beings fair features as blue eyes stared out fixedly into the night.

The other figure had on a travel warn dark cloak and dark hair was hidden in the darkened depths of the hood that still remained hiding his face. Gray eyes full of concern stared in worry at his companion.

The second figure with the green cloak was revealed to be an elf as he stepped out into the pale moonlight that casted an eerie feeling upon Rivendell and anxiety in its guests. The elf sighed as he gazed up momentarily at the stars, but tonight they offered no comfort for this elf.

" Legolas what's wrong my friend?" The first figure asked in elven as he followed his friend.

Legolas said nothing to his human companion as he walked silently passed him and walked into the house from the gardens. He sighed and went into his room and locked the door behind him. He brushed away a lock of blonde hair as he collapsed onto his bed ruffling his pale green tunic and leggings.

Estel sighed and gazed after his friend. He slowly walked back into the house and looked upon the broken sword, the heirloom of his bloodline. The following day would be that of the counsel of Elrond of that of the ring of power that the hobbits had brought.

Legolas sighed as he pushed himself up on the bed and turned his gaze out the window. No sleep came to him that night as his mind was consumed in thought of recent events leading him to Rivendell. He closed his eyes as he thought of the last conversation he had with his father.

***Flashback.***

__

Legolas walked into the throne room and waited in silence to find out just why his father summoned him.

Thranduil was just finishing up conversation with a messenger from Rivendell. When the messenger was gone he turned and glared at his son.

Legolas took a step back from his father not knowing what the look was for, but fearing his father's hot temper.

" What is this I hear of your promise to that human?" Thranduil snapped angrily as he rose from his throne.

Legolas had no clue what it was that his father meant. He took another step back and he had a confused look on his face.

" Well?" Thranduil shouted as he advanced towards his son.

" What are you talking about Ada?" Legolas asked trying to figure out just what he was in trouble for.

Thranduil's eyes flashed in anger at that comment and backhanded Legolas so hard he fell back into the wall. " I will not have a smart mouth child talking back to me!" Thranduil fumed as he went to the spot Legolas fell. " Now I ask you again. What is the meaning of this promise?" He shouted once more.

Legolas stared up at his father in shock. Never once in his life had his father raised a hand against him. His shock rooted him to the spot, and made him unable to respond.

" Answer me when I speak to you!" Thranduil yelled as he kicked Legolas hard in the stomach.

Legolas gasped in pain not expecting the blow. Blood trickled from his mouth as he closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath. Memories came rushing into his mind of the last time a family member beat him. " What is the meaning of this Ada? I don' t understand..." He said quietly.

Thranduil shook in rage, but was unable to stop what he did next. He took a small dagger from his belt, and with lightening speed stuck the dagger deep into his son's stomach. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled away, but already his hands were covered with his own son' s blood. " Legolas... I..." Thranduil started.

Legolas clutched his stomach and his hands covered the small dagger while blood seeped through his fingers. He forced himself to stand. He stared at his father in horror. " Stay away from me. Leave me alone!" He hid his injury and took off into the night upon his horse.

*** End Flashback.***

TBC.....

Reviewers:

Lomiothiel: Nope couldn't kill our favorite elf now could I! Well here is the first chapter of the new story hope you enjoy.

Dalas Ray: here is the next story. * hands you tissues* lol

Sporkgirl: Your welcome. Thanks for the idea, but I recently came up with a title for the series. Hmm I'll have to re-read it and get back to you on that.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas took off his tunic revealing the dagger and the bloody wound he still hadn't treated other then the makeshift bandages he used to cover the small protruding dagger.

He undid the bandages and hissed in pain as he pulled the dagger from his stomach. A red waterfall of crimson flowed from the wound. He leaned back against the wall for a moment before he dealt with the wound.

The prince sighed and fell back against the bed tunic less and his stomach covered in thick layers of bandages. Eventually he finally managed to drift off to sleep just as the sun rose slowly to greet the new day.

Legolas woke up rather late that morning and rushed to get ready. He crossed the gardens and walked next to Aragorn as Legolas finished buttoning his tunic.

Aragorn frowned for he knew it was unlikely for his friend to sleep that later. He searched his friend intently and sighed when gray eyes met blue. " Legolas what is it that troubles you my friend?" He asked upon noting the sad look in those blue eyes and his heart crumbled when he saw the anguish swimming in his soul.

" Nothing troubles me my friend. Worry not about me Estel." Legolas responded as he forced a smile on his face.

Aragorn narrowed his eyes. Memories flooded back into his mind the last time Legolas was like this after the struggle to survive. " Legolas I know you better then that, and I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't worry about you. Now tell me before we gather for the meeting."

" Aragorn..." He sighed and paused for a moment. " I... It's.. nothing." Legolas finished.

Aragorn sighed in exasperation, but their conversation was cut short as they entered their destination, the counsel area. 

Legolas sighed and broke off from Aragorn and sat on the other side of the circle. He glanced around the area at the other elves attending the meeting.

Elrond sat at the head of the circle with his twin son's on either side and Glorfindel sat next to Elladan. Next came the dwarf, the man of Gondor, Aragorn, Frodo, and last but not least Gandalf.

Legolas sat on the other side of Glorfindel. He sighed as he put on his mask and buried his anguish deep into his soul. He knew he had to be careful with all the other elves around. He pushed his thoughts away and stood suddenly to defend his friend. " He is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn."

All eyes turned to the prince in shock at his sudden out burst. Aragorn looked calmly up at Legolas from the chair in which he sat. " Havo dad Legolas." Though his tone said quite clearly ' now is not the time.'

In resignation Legolas obeyed, but still he kept a weary eye trained untrustingly on the man of Gondor, Bromir. Once again another outburst against the dwarf broke out.

" I will take the ring!" The hobbit shouted as he stepped out into the fray of conversation.

Legolas followed Aragorn's lead and soon the fellowship was formed.

Soon the fellowship set out, and once again the prince of Mirkwood fell into silence while the Gondor human taught the hobbits how to wield a sword. Legolas stood on a rock and gazed out into the distance. " they come." He warned the gray wizard and the dwarf who sat near by.

Quickly the camp was effectively destroyed and all were silent hiding under the brush of the plains.

Legolas followed the others as they made their decisions on path of travels staying silent and kept his gaze on the surrounding area. Finally they had to turn back from the snowy mountain. They turned back and headed into Moria. The fair beings heart was weighed heavily down from the darkness. " Mithrandir.. we should turn back..." Legolas whispered to the wizard as the feeling of dread that was rising in the pit of his stomach grew.

Aragorn turned a concerned look at Legolas as they braced the doors of the tomb.

The orcs came and the elf was frozen in terror for a split moment. He took his sword out and slashed at them. He then took his bow and with lightening reflexes killed the cave troll pursuing Frodo. He watched intently for a moment with baited breath until Frodo moved. He breathed a deep sigh of relief and took off again.

They flew down the old crumbling stairways of the mines and without seemingly touching the ground they crossed the narrow bridge over the deep darkness of the seemingly bottomless hole.

Suddenly the orcs pulled away and a creature darker then the night, yet brighter than the brightest flame came after the fellowship.

Gandalf stepped forwards to battle the balrog and the fellowship watched helplessly with baited breath.

" You shall not pass!" Gandalf's cry echoed through all that was present. Gandalf drove down his staff onto the bridge and Legolas watched as the bridge crumbled beneath the Balrog.

" Fly you fools!" Gandalf's last shout was like a knife that cut deeply through the elf. ' I failed... again...' he thought as he let his feet lead him away.

He stood on the ledge of a near by cliff outside of Moria. The wind whipped his blonde hair into his face covering his sorrow and grief filled face. His blue eyes shone clearly in anguish and the guilt and grief weighed heavily in his soul and anchored him to the spot. Legolas didn't hear the others calling to him nor did he respond to his surroundings as he stared blankly at the bottom of the cliff.

"Legolas?!" Aragorn called as he came to stand behind him.

Legolas still didn't respond to Aragorn for he didn't hear him. He was lost in his own contemplation. ' All I ever do is cause those close to me pain. Either in life or death I cause them pain... there is no way to escape it..' he thought bitterly to himself.

"Legolas..." Aragorn said with worry and concern etched in his voice. When his friend still didn't answer he place a hand on his shoulder.

Legolas started at the touch and came from his bitter thoughts. His voice was detached and void of all feeling. " What is it Aragorn?" He asked in a soft voice.

Aragorn was startled by the sudden change in Legolas and he tried to see into his friend's eyes. His worry and concern deepened when Legolas avoided his gaze. Aragorn sighed and said. " We must get moving before the orcs swarm the hills." When Legolas made no response Aragorn dragged him away from the cliff.

TBC....


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas fell back behind the others when a shrill scream pierced the air. He shuddered and took off alone towards the scream. The scream rang through his head like an explosion, and what he saw in the clearing made him sick.

On the ground at the foot of Saruman was Valin, torn and his body was barely recognizable. Saruman smirked at the look of utter horror and terror on Legolas's face.

" Legolas... I... I'm... Sorry... I..." Valin choked out in a whisper as Saruman kicked him hard though he didn't physically touch him. The once strong and fearless elf cried out again.

As much as he wanted to Legolas couldn't tare his eyes off the scene before him. Legolas couldn't respond to his brother for no words came to him.

Saruman smirked. " Yes see what you did? He suffers because of what you did last time. You let him die just as you let Gandalf. You could have saved both of them and you let them down. Your father finally sees you for the pathetic being you are. You are a murderer and your father finally sees the truth."

" Le..." Valin started to say, but was cut off by another sharp blow. Blood tricked from his mouth like a small stream.

Blue eyes clouded in unshed tears as Saruman's magical voice brought fresh sorrow, grief, and guilt onto the young prince.

Valin's breathing was harsh and just barely there as he struggled to stay alive. His body finally was giving in after many years of torture and his repentance. His blue eyes stared into Legolas's and found the forgiveness that he so desperately wanted.

" Responsible for the death of another family member. How long must this go on until you see no one truly wants you? Until you see that you are a poison causing those close to you to slowly and painfully fade and die? All ready I see into your mind as you try to battle against such words, but yet another part of you sees the truth."

Legolas fell to his knees as mental and emotional blow after blow was taken, and the weight sunk him down. Old doubts started to flicker once more and soon another brick was added to the pile as the guilt of his Mother's death returned. Legolas felt his hand get grasped by something cold, and looked down and saw his brother. In that final connection between the two brothers Legolas felt the spark of life leave his brother as his soul left.

Before Valin's final journey began he whispered into the wind. " stay strong brother do not let grief claim you liked it claimed me. Only too late I realized my mistake and for that no amount of me saying sorry will make what I did to you right, but with my heart and soul, my very being, I am sorry. I love you Legolas, and I blame you for nothing." With that final confession and prayer Valin's soul was set free and set off to Mandos.

Legolas heard the wind whisper the words of his brother, but they did little to ease his torment. Years later Legolas still couldn't recall how he dragged himself away from that area, or how he managed to catch up with the fellowship just when they entered the woods of Lorien. He followed the others as the archers of Lorien led them towards the lady of the woods.

All noted the change in the prince of Mirkwood when he strayed away alone leaving the meeting with the Lord and Lady early. None was more worried or concerned then Aragorn.

Night fell and Legolas still didn't return to the camp. The elf leaned against a tree on the board of Lorien. He took of his tunic and tore off the white bandages covering his stomach. The dagger wound was just only beginning to heal, but he ran a finger over the thin scab and pressed his finger deep into the wound and reopened it. The waterfall of crimson seeped from the wound and made its way down his body. He pulled his finger back sticky with his own blood as he sank down to the earth. He rested his back against the tree and let himself bleed.

The damage had been done, and orcs not far away smelled the sweet blood of the elf. The small band of orcs moved forwards towards the elf. The wretched beings felt the fair beings sorrow and grief. " This is the elf." Grysc, the leader of the band said in a gruff voice.

If Legolas heard the voice of the orc that stood a few feet away he made no response towards the foul sound. Indeed this elf felt or saw nothing as he fell back into the darkness of his mind. Still no response was made even as the orcs bound him and dragged his limp body away. When he next became aware of his surroundings once more he found himself in the darkness of the dungeons, but when he tried to move he found he was bound to a table. White-hot pain lashed through his torso and he bit his lip hard against a scream as he stopped moving.

The following morning of the day the fellowship would set off from Lorien Aragorn walked alone through the forest in the early morning hours. A feeling of unease rose in the pit of his stomach as not a whisper of the wind rose across the silent forest, and that unnerved the ranger even more as he walked. " Legolas? It's time to leave."

No response was made towards Aragorn's frantic calls, but it was then that he noticed the crimson blood spilled on the ground. " Legolas..." He knelt down and studied the ground intently and noticed the orcs trampled footsteps as well as the elf's tunic. " No!" Aragorn shouted.

TBC....

Deana: Here's chap three!

leggylover: I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far here is chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Not far away Gimli came running hearing Aragorn's desperate shout.

Aragorn searched for any other signs of his friend or of the orcs that took him. " Not again..." He whispered desperately. 

" Aragorn?" Came the voice of Gimli. " We must not terry here. The lady has prepared the boats for us to leave with or without the elf."

" I will not let the orcs have him and let Saruman once again kill him! The last time he was taken he died, but he somehow came back to us. He never speaks of what had happened, but I don't really blame him for not doing so." Aragorn said quietly.

" I didn't know. I'm sorry Aragorn, but we have to move on with the journey. We all knew the risks when we volunteered. The elf probably knew more then the rest of us what he got into, and the consequences for coming with us." Gimli stated bluntly.

Aragorn wanted to retaliate, but he heard the truth of the dwarf's words. He was torn between the quest to lead the others, and that of the love of his friend, Legolas. He sighed and rose to his feet. ' Forgive me Legolas... I will come after you I promise. I will fight for you.' He thought. For now he would help the fellowship, but he would break off eventually to search for Legolas. " Hold on Legolas I will find you." He whispered into the wind.

Gimli headed off after Aragorn departed. They appeared at the docks where the rest of the fellowship already gathered. The hobbits stood gathered to together and conversed quietly with one another. Bromir stood and noted the grim expressions on both Aragorn's and Gimli's face.

" Where is the elf?" Bromir asked.

" He was taken by orcs..." Aragorn answered quietly.

All heads turned to Aragorn in shock hearing those words. ' Be strong Aragorn. He is a strong elf and he won't give in this time if he can help it.' Gladriel spoke into Aragorn's mind.

It seemed as if her mystical voice cleared Aragorn's mind for the moment. Little did he know that once they got to the shores that they were closer to their elven friend then he thought.

The opposite side of the shore the orcs with an unconscious Legolas trudged onwards ever closer towards the tower of Isenguard and the elf's doom.

Grysc halted the group and sneered at the elf as he just regained consciousness.

A groan escaped from Legolas as he tried to go back into the blissful darkness, but the orcs wouldn't let the elf escape.

" Stop for camp for the night and tie the elf up! Time for some fun, shame Saruman wants him alive." Grysc growled. He was unusual for an orc. His dressing was different then that of an orc, and he was taller then a normal orc. He had on black robes and a matching black cloak and boots. He was half human and half orc though the only visible features of his orc side was his tinted skin which he hid, his coarse black hair, and his gruff voice when he spoke in their language. The collar of his hood had a fine braid that was raven hair from an elf. " Time for some fun little elf." 

No emotion showed on the elf's face as he stared defiantly into his captors face as he mind started to clear momentarily of the guilt and grief that consumed him.

The ' fun began as Grysc started to beat him brutally, hut stopped just before the elf lost consciousness. The human orc poured a foul tasting liquid down the elf's throat forcing to become aware once more as they started moving once more. They crossed to the other side of the river and met a second group of orcs. 

TBC.....


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back! I apologize it's taken so long but finally here is the update. 

Disclaimers: Refer back to Chapter one 

On with the story!!

************************************************************************

" Get the halflings and bring them back. Saruman wants them alive." Grysc told the Urah-kai. They nodded and took off once more in opposite directions. The Urah-kai towards the fellowship, and Grysc and his unit's charge towards Isenguard. 

Back with the fellowship Frodo just ran away from Boromir. He sat on the ground for a moment, and caught his breath as he slipped off the ring. He looked up as Aragorn approached him. 

" Frodo... What's wrong?" Aragorn asked as he knelt in front of him.

" I must leave Aragorn. The ring is a poison that sets on any near it. I must go alone. I know you swore to protect me, but can you really protect me from yourself?" Frodo questioned.

" I would have gone with you to the end." Aragorn stated.

" I know.." Frodo was cut off as the Urah-kai came towards them. 

"Go!" Aragorn whispered. He rose to his feet and swiftly drew his sword.

Frodo took off running and came to the shore. He and Sam rowed towards the opposite side of the River bank.

Grysc and company just arrived at Isenguards and dumped their burden onto the ground at Saruman's feet. Saruman nodded and Grysc left. " We meet again, and this time you will not get away from me. You will be coming on a little trip murderer." Saruman half lifted Legolas and half dragged him towards a boat near the river. Saruman then bound him on the deck, and soon they were out on the sea. 

Legolas struggled against the chains as he felt the calling of the sea hit him hard. He tried to turn away from the sea.

Saruman smirked at the wood elf's struggle. He knew what the calling did to an elf, especially a wood elf. " Want a closer look elf?" He sneered as he magically lifted Legolas and submerged the elf underwater.

Legolas struggled and desperately tried to break free, but his struggling only made him sink further. 

" Now is the time the king of Mirkwood will pay for his brash actions of attack, and that price will be that of his only living son's life." Saruman stated for he knew of the promise that bound the wood elf to middle earth. The strong friendship with that of the ranger is what bound him here. He finally lifted the elf from the water, and dropped the unconscious elf on the deck. 

By this time Merry and Pippin were taken, and Aragorn and Gimli just met with Gandalf. 

" Where is Legolas?" The white wizard questioned.

" Legolas was taken again..." Aragorn managed to say through his constricted throat.

" The hobbits are fine for the time being now we must focus our attention and efforts on freeing Legolas." Gandalf said as he put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. " I know the hard decisions you've made, but you did well. Your father will be proud of you." 

Aragorn gave only a faint nod of recognition at those words as he silently started to move ahead.

Gimli put an arm out to stop Aragorn as Gandalf called with a sharp whistle for the horses.

Numbly Aragorn climbed onto his horse, and immediately took off towards Isenguard.

Back in Orthanic Legolas was chained in a dark windowless room. Legolas knew that eventually the calling would tare him apart if he was left here. He also knew that he couldn't break his promise he made to Aragorn. ' I can't leave Middle Earth... I cannot sail to Valinor and leave Aragorn.' Legolas thought grimly. He didn't know what to do in this situation, and he knew his father wouldn't be any help.

Grysc smirked. " The elf is no trouble, but the being's friends approach the tower."

" Let them have the elf for he will not speak of his situation to anyone. He doesn't want the Ranger to be guilty." Saruman said simply.

Grysc nodded and walked away. He changed into a disguise to hide his few orc features. He glanced about outside and brushed a strand of course jet black hair from his face. " Welcome, what can I do for you? Grysc asked in a pleasant tone.

" You know why we came here." Aragorn said coldly.

" I Do?" Grysc asked in feigned confusion.

Galndalf, in the guise of an old man hidden under his cloak, and leaned against his staff. He remained silent and let Aragorn take charge. He would step in if Aragorn needed it, but for now he just watched and listened. Aragorn narrowed his eyes. " You have an elf in your care, and we've come to take him back."

A smirk crossed Grysc's face as Saruman came out dragging Legolas. He dropped the elf onto the ground.

Legolas didn't notice the sudden change in environment nor did he notice his friends concerned gazes. He had his eyes half closed, and his blonde hair covered his pale face.

" Take the elf he has served his purpose." Saruman stated with a sneer as he and Grysc departed into the tower.

" Legolas?" Aragorn inquired nervously.

Legolas came out from his trance like state at the voice. He slowly rose to his feet, and brushed his hair from his face with a slender hand. His eyes had a strange detached look to his eyes that was filled with anguish and sorrow. He smiled faintly though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

" Legolas are you alright?" Aragorn asked softly.

Legolas nodded. " I am fine my friend. Let us not terry here when we have more pressing matters before us." Legolas responded softly in elvish.

Gandalf studied the elf before him intently. He knew something was terribly wrong for he knew the prince since he was a young elfling. Finally he spoke and revealed his presence. " For now we will respect your wishes, but we will find out what is wrong."

" Mithrandir?" Legolas whispered incredulously. " It can't be.."

" The story is long and if time permits I will relate it later. Come we must now meet with friends." Gandalf responded.

Arod trotted up to his master, and Legolas slowly mounted the horse.

" Master Elf, I hope your strength will keep up with that of a Dwarf for I won't save your neck." Gimli commented to his friend.

Uncharacteristically Legolas made no remark to the Dwarf, and all present exchanged worried glances as Legoals spurred his horse and charged into the darkness of the night.

Cries pierced the air, and the small company pressed onwards towards Helms Deep. Gandalf took off once more into the night, and Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas plunged into the heart of the battle for Helms Deep.

A rage none had known fueled the elf as he wielded his swords in a blur downing orc after orc. Fire kindled in his detached eyes as he continued to fight.

Finally Gandalf returned with Eomer and the riders of the mark, and charged into the fray of the battle.

After hours the bloody battle was over with the last desperate attempt of the orcs as they blew up another wall.

The battle was finally over, but no one noticed a figure pinned under the ruble of the wall.

****

TBC...

Reviewers:

Deana: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long! 

Elenillor: Thank you for the awesome review! I know being busy sucks lol.

Lady Evenstar79: I'm glad to hear you like my stories so far. Here is the next chapter.

Sporkgirl: Another poor Legolas! More anguish is coming up for our beloved elf. But who knows how it will all end.. 

Dalas Ray: Here is the next chapter for you. And to answer your question well for now Legolas and Thranduil will still remain.

Pixisticks: *pokes back and sticks tongue out.* I updated!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I'm on spring break now so I'll update more often. Thank you to everyone that has stuck with me through this series so far!!! And without further waiting here is chapter 6

***************************************************************

Legolas half closed his eyes and tried not to breathe for breathing was to painful at the moment. The elf numbly and distantly heard someone approaching in. Fire ran through his body as blood pooled the ground from his side. A number of bruises were on his body, and the left side of his rib cage was broken, and he had several other broken bones.

Aragorn spotted the figure and ran to his side. He felt sick when he recognized his friend, and knelt next to him. " Legolas?" He questioned nervously in a fearful voice.

" Aragorn?" Legolas questioned in a soft weak voice. 

" Hang in there Legolas I will free you." Aragorn said as he started to move the rubble. 

Legolas moaned and let out a cry of pain he was unable to suppress. " No.. don't..." He whispered as he moaned again when a free piece of rubble slid down on the mound on his chest.

" I have to Legolas. You have to get free so I can treat your wounds." Aragorn told him as others came over to help free the elf. 

One sharp piece of rock was buried deep in Legolas's side. He yelled out as Aragorn tried to pull it out. Legolas's face was deathly pale and his breathing was harsh and ragged.

Finally free of the rubble Aragorn brought Legolas away from the rubble to the grassy plains outside Helms Deep. He did what he could for his friend. He bounded the bloody wound around the rock he dared not to move. He knew his friend needed more medical attention, but he could do little more at the time. He feared to move his friend far, and dreaded having him ride on a horse in his condition. " Gandalf can you do anything to help him?" Aragorn asked desperately.

Gandalf looked down at the elf and sighed. " I will try to help him, but I will give no promises to you." Gandalf responded solemnly.

Aragorn nodded grimly. If he had any weakness it was his elven friend. He cared deeply for Legolas and hated to see him suffering. He moved not far away, but far enough to give the wizard room to work. 

" Gimli go help Aragorn search for some herbs." Gandalf said sternly upon the look of protest from man and dwarf alike. Finally they left, and Gandalf moved to try and take the rock from the elf's side.

Legolas cried out from the pain, and as Gandalf continued to pull and twist the stone he fell unconscious.

Aragorn ran to his friend after gathering what little healing plants he and the dwarf could find. He stared in horror at his still friend. " Is he...?" 

" No he still lives for now.." Gandalf cut him off. " But he may not survive the night however.." Gandalf stated truthfully in a grim tone.

Legolas yelled out with a scream that pierced the night, and cut through his friends like a knife. He was breathing heavily in short ragged breaths, and his face was paler then snow. Gandalf hadn't gotten the rock out, but had managed to slow the flow of blood to a crimson river. His eyes were glazed and unfocused. Everything was disoriented as he watched the fading world through half open eyes.

" ... Try and keep him awake Aragorn. I Shall return with your father." Gandalf said as he took off into the night on Shadowfax. 

TBC...

Reviewers:

Sporkgirl: hehe don't hurt the elf to much. Here is the next chapter 

Skyfire11: Wow.. I don't know what to say... 

Deana: Chapter six is up! poor Legolas .. lol.

Vana E: Thanks for the review lol. He still lives for there shall be at least one more story in this series. 

Babymeeko: glad you enjoy it so far here is the next chapter 


	7. Chapter 7

Aragorn and Gimli knelt down next to the elf once more, and both exchanged worried glanced. The only other time Aragorn had seen Legolas in such pain was on the day he came back from the dead after the first confrontation with Saurman. The memories flooded back into his mind and he suppressed a cry of despair. " Legolas talk to us my friend."

Legolas's head swarm at the voice and he groaned. " A-ragorn?" 

" I'm here and so is Gimli. Stay with us Legolas show us your strength once more or Gimli will boast of the strength that dwarves hold is greater than elves on the battle fields." 

Fire grew in the elf's unfocused eyes. " A dwarf will never..." He broke of as a violent coughing fit wracked his body. Blood splattered from his mouth, but he had not the strength nor energy to wipe his mouth. " best an elf.." Legolas finished weakly. His voice held none of the fire it normally would have held with such a comment.

Aragorn wiped the elf's mouth and rested the elf's head on the cloak he took off. He then rebound the wound once more around the rock. He didn't dare want to drug the elf in fear he would never wake up. " Legolas talk to us.. tell us something we don't know." 

" I'm.. sorry... Aragorn.. I couldn't.... fight..." Legolas choked.

Gimli watched the sun set and every moment the darkness grew his hope lessened that Gandalf and the elven Lord of Rivendell would make it in time. 

" Sorry for what Legolas?" Aragorn asked slowly.

" For.. constantly.. burdening... you.. for.. being.. weak.. for.." Again another violent coughing fit claimed him and more blood flew from his mouth.

" You have never been a burden to me my friend.. and you have never been weak." Aragorn stated firmly. He could only imagine what was running through the elf's mind. He began a new strategy. " Concentrate on your surroundings, and listen to my voice. You must not fall asleep." He leaned over and felt the elf's cold forehead. His face deepened into a frown at the ice cold skin of the elf. " Tell me what is it that you see?" 

Legolas's unfocused eyes widened at the voice he heard. " No.. stay away!" He shouted hoarsely. He trembled and cried out through a cough. He was delirious and the voices of the past came to haunt him. " leave him alone... not again... Saruman..." Legolas begged desperately. 

" Keep watch for the time being Gimli.. for their return.." Aragorn said with a sigh. Aragorn then turned back to the elf and calmed him down. " Legolas come on my friend you must pull through this. They will arrive soon." His face darkened when he found his friend had a fever, and cursed when he found the wound was infected. " Gandalf hurry with Ada.." He whispered into the wind.

Another Violent coughing spell came over the prince and more blood came from his mouth. His broken ribs had pierced his left lung. He gasped desperately in a painful manor for air. " Estel?" He choked.

" What is it Legolas?" Aragorn asked softly as he wiped the blood away.

" Make it end.. please..." Legolas choked out in a pleading manor.

Never had Aragorn heard his friend act like this. He knew the elf shunned away and downplayed his pain, and sometimes it made the human think the elf was immune to pain. But this... this the human couldn't deal with, but yet he couldn't bring himself to grant the suffering elf's wish. " Nay Legolas they will arrive soon and ease your suffering. You just have to hold on until then." He said as he grasped the elf's hand.

TBC....

Reviewers:

Deana: Another poor Legolas! Well... we'll just have to see what happens to our prince next won't we... 

Pixisticks: lol I don't know... I suppose it makes good writing. Make him well? well we'll just have to see what is in store. 


	8. Chapter 8

" Aragorn!" Came the gruff voice of the dwarf from the distance.

" What is it Gimli?" Aragorn questioned.

" They come!" Gimli shouted again.

" Lead them here hurry!" Aragorn shouted back not daring to leave the elf's side. 

By this time Legolas's face was deathly pale, and his skin a icy cold touch despite the high fever that raged through soaring dangerous heights. His breathing was barely there only enough to keep him alive. His eyes were closed and he cried out as his left lung failed him.

Gandalf and Elrond flew to his side and began their work. They forced him to remain awake as they removed the rock and stitched up his side. They spent the remainder of the day working on the prince and let him stray in and out of his dazed state. They feared giving him any sort of herb to ease the pain in fear it would knock him out and he wouldn't wake up.

Late in the night however Legolas took a turn for the worse. His cries pierced the air as his body convulsed violently, and his breathing had stopped though he still had a weak pulse.

A weary Gandalf and Elrond managed to get him to breathe once more, and managed to bring down his fever out of the danger zone. They did what they could for his broken ribs, and lung.

Finally late the next afternoon and early into the evening they stopped working on him. Aragorn went to his side at once. " Legolas?" Aragorn questioned nervously. Elrond and Gandalf watched the scene from a few feet away. Gimli stood watch.

Legolas's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up into the concerned gray eyes of his friend. " Estel?" he murmured quietly in a weak voice.

Relief flooded in Aragorn's eyes as he asked. " How do you feel my friend?" 

" Like I got ran through by a host of orcs.." Legolas responded weakly. He screamed out as he tried to move.

" Rest Legolas you still have broken bones that need to heal, as well as your side and internal injuries that need to heal. What you need to do now is relax." Came Elrond's voice. They could only imagine what the prince on the ground was still feeling for them to see his pain.

" What of the Hobbits?" Legolas asked. He knew they headed somewhere before the battle, but he couldn't remember where.

" The Hobbits are well for the time being.." Gandalf responded.

Legolas heard the hesitation in the wizard's voice as if he was keeping something from him. His face went ghostly pale and his eyes swirled with pain as he bit back a scream as he tried to get up again. " I can travel... let us leave this place. The Hobbits still need to be found."

" Legolas you can't sit up without hurting, how do you expect to ride on a horse, even if we carried you to it." Aragorn stated firmly.

" Estel I am well enough to travel, and besides it would be better if we left this place anyways, in the cover of the night." Legolas responded as he blinked rapidly.

"What's wrong Legolas?" Gandalf asked with a frown as Aragorn and Elrond exchanged dark looks.

" Nothing is wrong Mithrandir." Legolas responded stubbornly, though he knew they wouldn't believe him.

" Legolas.." Gandalf stated sternly.

Clutching at Aragorn he forced himself up and leaned heavily on him for support. Legoals forced his face impassive so it didn't betray what he truly felt. His vision was still dim and he could only just see the figure of Gandalf. He refused though to tell them such as his head spun violently. " Lets go.."

All exchanged looks and rested their gazes upon Legolas. Aragorn sighed. " Legolas..."

" Aragorn trust me like you once did my friend. Let us go make our way towards the Hobbits." Legolas stated quietly.

Aragorn looked as if he was about to protested, but he let out a sigh knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with the elf being in another of his stubborn moods. ' At least it's a sign of him healing..' he thought with another sigh. He finally gave in and relented as he called for his horse." Very well my friend I shall relent to your wishes just this once."

Aragorn pulled him up onto the horse, and leaned Legolas back against him. With one last glance and Gandalf and his father he spurred the horse and took of to Isenguard.

TBC....

Reviewers:

Deana: He lives for now... but who knows what is in store for our prince...

Sporkgirl: I suppose so.. You can do what you want since Legolas is not mine.. but I guess you could use Valin... just don't steal him as he is in the process of getting copyrighted as he will be a major character in the book I am writing. 

Pixisticks: * hides.* don't hurt me!!! he still lives.. and as for being well... well we just have to wait and see about that part. 


	9. Chapter 9

Elrond sighed and his faced darkened as the mystical voice of his mother-in-law entered his mind. _' you know the true reasons of why Saruman and Sauron are so intent on getting the prince. You know that the attempts to keep him safe are lost yet you keep this information and give them false hope. You know there is only one way to end all of this yet you refuse to voice it know it shall endanger Aragorn almost as much as it endangers the prince. You must tell them yet you do not.' _Galadriel's voice rang with a sharp tone to it, and her mystical voice was urgent.

Elrond was silent for a long moment, and even Gandalf grew concerned at his friend's sullen silence.

" Elrond what troubles you my friend?" Gandalf asked finally after he helped the Dwarf mount his horse. He watched Gimli ride off towards Isenguard before finally mounting Shadowfax. 

Elrond followed suit and mounted his own snowy white steed, Encalien. He sighed and said finally. " Much has been known about the prince, yet I have held it in fear of spreading a wildfire of recklessness to try and prevent the inevitable from taking the prince. I have long kindled false hope in the hearts of Legolas and Aragorn to prevent any more damage to fall upon them."

Even the seemingly endless pool of information that Gandalf held had no idea what it was that the Elven Lord was speaking of. " What do you speak of Elrond?" Gandalf asked in a calm voice.

Elrond fell silent until they were in seeing distance of Aragorn and Legolas. Finally he spoke in a soft voice. " Very few know what I am about to tell you, and even Thranduil doesn't know of this. Long has Galadriel and I known something was amiss when we felt the malice of Sauron through our rings. We thought nothing of it at first, but that was before the prince's tragic past happened. Through great pains and tasks we gained information daker than the darkest night in Mordor.." He paused her for a moment to gather his thoughts, and his face darkened once more. 

_' He must be told Elrond as hard as it is, but you know he at least should know why you were so hesitant in allowing Legolas to join the fellowship.' _Galadriel sad once more as her clear voice rang in Elrond's mind.

" The Hobbits succeed now not because he doesn't see them, but because he has his eyes on a much bigger treasure. These accidents that happen to weaken the prince are not caused by accident but with a purpose. Sauron is after Legolas and in the end..." Elrond broke off once more into an uncomfortable silence.

Gandalf shifted uncomfortably on top of Shadowfax as he took in the information given. " What is to be done about this? Surely there is something that can be done to prevent such a thing from happening..." He finally said quietly.

" No that is why I don't tell them about this. You know Sauron will do anything to get what he wants. It's a good thing that Legolas is away and his father doesn't know of this. Thranduil would do anything you save him... you know as well as I do how he would react..." Elrond responded. 

Gandalf nodded, and seemed no happier then Elrond about the situation at hand. " Yes we both know his temper. I can see why this information is kept from Aragorn and Legoas, but I wish there was something we could do about the situation at hand." 

" So do I, but come let us not terry. I will travel for a while with you to make sure he truly heals." Elrond said.

" Very well.." Gandalf responded as they caught up with Aragorn and Legolas. Gimli's horse had already brought him far ahead, and would reach Isenguard long before the small group would.

Legolas's face was paler than the snowy white coat of Shadowfax. He leaned back against Aragorn and his body convulsed in pain.

Aragorn held as tightly to his friend as he dared, and whispered words of comfort in elven into Legolas's pointed ears. " It's ok Legolas... calm down.. I'm here.. It's ok..." Aragorn said quietly. " Ada!" He said worriedly when his father had caught up.

" What is it Aragorn?" Elrond questioned.

" Legolas... he isn't responding..." 

TBC....

A/n: What Length will Sauron go to get Legolas, and what does fate have in store for our beloved prince? Will Legolas survive the trip to Isenguard? Find out in the next chapter! Again thank you to everyone that has reviewed and stuck with me throughout this series so far. 

Reviewers:

Deana: heh another poor Legolas! He still lives.. 


	10. Chapter 10

Elrond halted his horse and dismounted the horse. He crossed over towards Aragorn, and pulled Legolas from the horse. By this time they were halfway to Isenguard. Elrond placed Legolas on the ground. A deep from formed upon his face as he examined the prince. He quickly stood with the prince, and swiftly mounted, Encalien. " We must make haste, on to Isenguard!" He shouted as he spurred on the stallion holding the prince tightly.

Aragorn and Gimli spurred their horses onwards after the Lord of Rivendell, and made it to Isenguard in record timing. 

Merry and Pippin greeted the company eagerly in a cheerful voice. " Gandalf, Strider!" They cried happily.

" Now isn't the time for such greetings." Aragorn responded as he brushed past the two Hobbits and followed his father.

Legolas thrashed on the ground lost in a nightmare, and Aragorn went rushing to his side.

They eye of Sauron flashed through the darkness of the thrashing elf's mind. " Soon.. soon little elf you will be mine.. and then the real fun shall begin." Sauron's twisted voice boomed into the prince's mind. Legolas shuddered violently, and a cry pierced the air from the prince as Sauron roughly tore himself from the prince's mind. 

" Legolas.. come on Mellon-nin you must pull through this.. I won't let this claim you. You know.. the first time I met you I thought that you were just a stuck up prince that had no regards for rules. Through the years you've proved time and time again how wrong I was. Every day that passed you've given me such happiness I never knew before. We both thought that I would be the first to leave this world.. you are immortal you have so much more to live for.. this cannot defeat you." Aragorn whispered to Legolas in elvish.

In the shadows Elrond bowed his head hearing what Estel said. He knew how hard the events of the future would be upon his human son. ' Perhaps Galadriel is right... perhaps I am hurting him more in trying to shelter him..' Elrond thought grimly to himself.

The sun slowly rose, and little cheer was to be found that morning though the two Hobbits tried to lighten up the dismal mood.

Early on that afternoon the sky darkened into an early night from the evil radiating from Mordor, and the evil still radiating from the tower within. 

Legolas was once again sleeping, and Elrond pulled Aragorn from the elf's side. Gandalf looked between the two and looked expectantly at the Elf Lord.

Elrond met Gandalf's eyes with a meaningful look and sadly shook his head. " Aragorn the remainder of you must press on. The ring bearer is counting on you."

Aragorn shook his head. " I'm not leaving without Legolas." With that said Aragorn stormed back off towards Legolas's side. The Ranger stared around the camp in horror, but his friend was nowhere in sight. " He's gone..." Aragorn whispered in a trembling voice full of fear, worry, and concern for the elf.

A/n: This story is now complete. The first chapter for the final story in this series will be up soon. 

Reviewers:

Sporkgirl: yeah well I'm trying to write it anyway lol. part of it is posted up at fictionpress.com under the penname sky87. 


End file.
